Even Footing and Mashed Noses
by doubelieveinmagic23
Summary: Lily is angry that James is so much taller than her because she can't win arguments with him because of the height difference.


**Disclaimer: I am not rich, married, or famous. Therefore, by process of elimination, we can determine that I am not J. K. Rowling. So obviously, I do not own Harry Potter.**

Mashed Noses

It's not fair.

That's right. It's not fair. I can't even have a proper fight with him. He always wins. Some might say that it's because he's wittier than me or because he's right. I disagree. He has got a huge height advantage over me, and I just can't have a proper argument when I'm constantly craning my neck to look him in the eye. And if I don't crane my neck, I end up looking at his shoulders. It's not that he's extremely tall. He's about average for boys- 5'8" or so. I'm the problem, really. I've only just made it over five feet, and then maybe an extra half inch. For those of you who can't do the math, that puts him at least seven and a half inches taller than me! That's more than half a foot! Who can have a good argument when someone is standing over them looking incredibly intimidating? I certainly can't!

Of course, today is just worst, because he's really mad at me today. As usual, we're about an inch apart, though it's not quite as 'romantic' as dear Alice would put it. Really, my nose is just an inch short of being mashed into his collar bone, which I think would be rather painful and result in a broken nose. Of course, when I throw back my head my nose is right there by his chin, again- ouch. Still, Alice would say 'how cute' and ask if I wanted to kiss him then, with his mouth so near to me, though it really isn't. Right now, though, there is nothing I'd like to do less than kiss him. In fact, I'd really like to punch him or even give him a good knee in the gut.

"I'm sick of your excuses, Potter," I spit out at his chin, trying to look fierce, though I must look somewhat comical from such a height.

"I told you that Quidditch practice got switched. We knew that there would be conflicts between it and Head's duties. Last week I missed practice for hall decorating, and this week I missed a meeting for practice," he replies to my forehead.

"Puh-lease," I snap, rolling my eyes. "It was an important meeting, and I needed your help. You promised you'd be there!"

"I did no such thing! I may have said I'd be there, but I did not promise!" James answers furiously.

"That is the exact same thing!" I reply angrily.

"No it is not!" he throws back.

I turn and march over to the stairs, stomping my feet as loud as I can, which isn't very loud at all. With shortness comes small feet- size four for me, and size four feet don't stomp very well. As I stomp up the first step, I hear him give an amused snort and mutter something about PMS. I seriously know what people mean when they say that they saw red, because I definitely see it when he says that. I wouldn't be surprised if steam came out of my nose and ears because I am so mad. Face burning with fury, I whirl around to face him, saying the first thing that comes to mind.

"This is just like you!" I shriek hysterically. "I should have known that you would pull a stunt like this! You always do! All you've ever been is a stupid jerk who's just looking for his next snog-of-the-week and maybe even a little bit more. I wouldn't know, of course, but I've heard that a lot can happen in a broom cupboard in the space of a few minutes these days!"

In three long strides he makes it to the steps, compared to the six it had taken me with my shorter legs. With me standing on the step, we are suddenly eye to eye for the very first time. Now I know why girls like him so much. He has the most amazing hazel eyes- light brown with flecks of green in them. As amazing as they are, they are also blazing with fury.

"Is this what you really think of me, Evans?" he asks me.

I'm completely speechless. I've never seen him so angry before. Usually he's very good-natured, but right now he looks ready to explode. As I am unable to speak, he continues.

"Really, _I_ should have known. You can't get past your stereotype of me to see that I have genuinely changed. I've played pranks, yes, but none have hurt a soul, physically or emotionally since the end of sixth year. I haven't asked you out, either. I've ditched my best friends countless times to help you with Transfiguration or to decorate the halls with the other prefects and you. I haven't had a girlfriend all year, and not that it's any of your business, but I haven't done more than snog a girl, not this year or any other year. Still, you completely ignore this and the effort it took to help you and be a proper Head Boy. I'm not asking for you to throw me a party but a little appreciation would be nice. But no, I don't get even a simple thank-you or even a little time to do something that I love- Quidditch. No, you bring up the past and hurl it in my face. You sicken me." He says those last words with such disgust in his eyes that I'm ready to cry. And he's completely right. I'm angry with myself now, not him.

As he turns to walk away, I step forward, opening my mouth to say something, anything to make him stop. Unfortunately, I forget about that step I've been up on (how can I with that height difference?), and I fall. I shriek and shut my eyes tight, ready for impact with the hard floor, but when it comes, it isn't so bad. I've hit something soft and warm. Strong hands are on my waist. James caught me.

"You caught me," I breathe, voicing my thoughts in the barest of whispers.

"I'll always be here to catch you, Lily," he whispers in my ear, and I feel his hot breath against the side of my face. "Even though you sometimes say and do things that I hate, I'll always love you."

One of my arms is throw around his neck, the other resting on his arm. My nose is pressed against his neck, and it is not as bad as I had thought before. He smells really good- obviously the cologne he is wearing. I feel him loosen his grip on me, and I slide down. As my feet hit the ground, my legs don't seem to work any more, and I tumble gracefully to the steps. Sitting on the third step, I look up at him. Now he is at even more of an advantage, but he quickly kneels down beside me.

"I'm sorry," he begins, but I cut him off by pressing a two fingers to his lips gently, silencing him.

"You were right," I whisper. I stare at the step, unable to look him in the eyes. "I was wrong. You were right. I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment, and I'm so sorry. You're completely right." I drop my hand from his mouth and stare at my lap. "I didn't mean it."

His fingers somehow make their way under my chin and lift my face up to look him in the eye. He isn't mad anymore. His eyes aren't blazing anymore, but are soft as they meet mine.

"I know you didn't mean it. You can be cruel sometimes, but I know that you just have a bit of a temper." We both smile at this. "Still, I wonder why I'm the one who always gets the brunt of it."

"They say that you take your anger out on the people closest to you," I reply, taking a chance to reach out and brush his free hand with my own.

A sudden joy reaches his eyes, and his grin grows even wider. His fingers are still on my chin, but they drop to my waist, pulling me to him. Suddenly, I'm in his lap, and that makes us even again. I'm staring into his eyes for the second time in minutes.

"Are we close, Lily?" he asks me, his fingers finding my chin yet again. His thumb is running along my lip. It's not easy to think with him in such proximity, and that thumb is extremely distracting.

"Well, our noses are touching," I say, trying to make a feeble joke at our situation.

He laughs, a wonderful noise, and his fingers pull my face forwards to meet his. When his lips hit mine, it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. He just barely brushes them, then pulls back, looking at me expectantly. I look at his lips and lean in to kiss him again. After a second, I pull back, grinning. He has a smile on his face, too.

He stands up, taking me up with him, holding me bridal style. He drops my legs onto the stairs and this time I'm two above him. I'm the one looking down now, and I kind of like it. Leaning over, I let myself fall so that he catches me around the waist again. This time, I'm still above him, looking down. He lets me slide down ever so slowly until we are once more looking each other in the eyes, and I kiss him hard. After we end the kiss, he lets me drop to the floor with the thud, and I'm pressed against his chest hard, mashing my nose again. And in fact, it isn't such a bad place to be after all, his arms around my shoulders, mine around his waist, my cheek resting against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. A review would be lovely, but if you don't have the time, I completely understand. This is my second fanfiction ever and my first in the romance category, so constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


End file.
